Amaterasu
Amaterasu (nicknamed Ammako in the original Japanese version or Ammy in the localized game) is the protagonist in the action-adventure game Ōkami, the first installment in the Ōkami series of fantasy-themed action adventure. Her heavenly weapon, which spins on her back, is called Divine Retribution. Biography Personality Amaterasu is known for being quiet, mature, kind, and gentle always aiding those in need, but also unafraid to show her opinion. For example, when Mr. Orange talks to her after drinking his sake, Amaterasu looks away and breathes, implying he has bad breath. She is also very intelligent, as when she encounters Rao at Queen Himiko's throne room, she figures out she is the demon lord Ninetails. Amaterasu is apparently offended quite easily, shown when Mr. Orange says she doesn't look very smart, as well as Issun saying that "Ammy gets kinda sensitive about her flaws!". According to Mrs. Orange, Amaterasu is quite fond of her cherry cakes. She also has a low attention span, which results in her falling asleep if someone explains something for too long or if she already knows what is being explained. Appearance In the game, Amaterasu takes the shape of a white wolf with crimson markings across her body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (which is how the Celestial Brush is used) and a Divine Instrument floating above her back. Only particular beings, such as Issun, all other Gods and spirits, and presumably most animals and demons can see her true form. Also, humans with a strong belief in the gods can see her markings and instrument. When Amaterasu's ink pots are empty, she will temporarily revert to a plain white wolf. This is how most people see Amaterasu. As Shiranui (her previous incarnation). Her red markings were more pronounced and she had a long mane of white fur. These features are absent for the duration of the game due to Amaterasu's weakened state, but are restored for the final battle against Yami after Issun creates a swell of faith in the people of Nippon with his painting. Strangely, whenever Amaterasu absorbs a new Celestial Brush Technique the mane of fur briefly appears around her. It also appears briefly when she gains new Divine Instruments (but only if they are gained after beating bosses) except with a gold-orange coloration. This could represent Amaterasu's powers returning to their former strength. In Ōkamiden, Amaterasu is confirmed to be female, as multiple characters, such as Issun, refer to Amaterasu as Chibiterasu's "mother". In the multiple history scrolls located throughout the game, Issun, who primarily wrote them, also explicitly refers to Amaterasu as a female. It also confirms that she uses her tail to wield Celestial Brush powers (mentioned once by Issun in dialogue with Chibiterasu). Concept Amaterasu is based on the Japanese Shinto sun goddess of the same name in Japanese mythology. Early concepts for Amaterasu included her transforming into a dolphin when swimming, and a falcon when jumping off of high places, but were both scrapped before completion. Abilities Amaterasu can swim but only for a short amount of time. This was most apparent when she tried to escape the Water Dragon's attack after exploring the Sunken Ship. Sunrise Amaterasu's original ability, Sunrise brings out the sun when a circle is drawn in the sky, changing night into day. It is also used in the final battle with Yami, breaking his darkness and power. Godhood Celestial Brush The Celestial Brush (「筆調べ」?; Fude shirabe) is a tool used as a weapon or puzzle solver by Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, as well as Shiranui, Issun, Ninetails and Dark Chibiterasu. Throughout their journey, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu obtain various Celestial Brush techniques from the Celestial Brush gods. There are 13 main techniques in Ōkami and 11 main techniques in Ōkamiden. Several Celestial Brush techniques requires a source-target brushstroke, which involves drawing paths connecting the landscape to a demon or Amaterasu and Chibiterasu themselves. When the Celestial Brush is over a valid beginning or ending points, Holy smoke of different colors will be emitted. Additionally, the Celestial Brush can be used to smear ink over a demon's face, causing it to flail its arms in a blind attack. This ability is imperative in farming, as the blind attacks of demons leave them vulnerable to Sub-Reflector Counterattack. Also, when blinded, a demon will not burrow underground or take flight, if it is capable to. Gameplay In Ōkami, the player controls Amaterasu in the form of a white wolf. If the player depletes their power by overuse of the celestial brush, Amaterasu will temporarily revert to this mundane white form. Issun, an arrogant, inch-tall "wandering artist" seeking out the 13 Celestial Brush techniques for himself, accompanies Amaterasu (whom he calls "Ammy" or "furball") and serves as a guide, dialogue proxy, and as comic relief. He grows in character along with Ammy throughout the game, eventually becoming her true friend, inspiration, and eventually her savior. If Amaterasu runs out of ink during combat she will use an alternate fighting style comprised of bites, charges, and kicks. Divine Instruments Divine Instruments are heavenly weapons Amaterasu uses in battle. They appear floating on her back and can only be used during battle. There are three kinds of Divine Instruments: Reflectors, Rosaries and Glaives. 'Reflectors' *Divine Retribution *Snarling Beast *Infinity Judge *Trinity Mirror *Solar Flare 'Rosaries' *Devout Beads *Life Beads *Exorcism Beads *Resurrection Beads *Tundra Beads 'Glaives' *Tsumugari - is the first Glaive obtained in both Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It is the reborn form of Nagi's sword Tsukuyomi, which was eaten by Orochi after Susano removed it from its resting place in the Moon Cave. *Seven Strike - is a seven-pointed red Glaive. It has the powerful charged strikes of the Glaive class of Divine Instrument. *Blade Of Kusanagi - is the third Glaive to be obtained. It is also the third most powerful, after the Thunder Edge and Eighth Wonder. It is depicted as a jade green-colored Glaive with the handle and blade separated at the guard, and a wind pattern flowing through the circular gap. It is a reward for beating Ninetails. *Eighth Wonder - is the fourth Divine Instrument obtained. It is the second most powerful Glaive, only surpassed by the Thunder Edge. It has the powerful slashing strike of the Glaive class of Divine Instrument. *Thunder Edge - is the final Glaive obtained. It is the most powerful Divine Instrument when fully charged. It generates lightning constantly. It is a reward for beating True Orochi. Story ''Ōkami Amaterasu originally existed in the Celestial Plain, ruling over the Celestials and the mortal world as a protector deity. Alongside Waka, she battled Orochi, the eight-headed serpent who attacked and wreaked havoc upon the Celestial Plain. Waka told Amaterasu that Orochi could only be defeated by the Chosen One, a human named Nagi. Hearing this, she dragged Orochi down to the human world to wait for Nagi's birth. Meanwhile, Waka and the remaining Celestials fled into the Ark of Yamato, where all except Waka perished to an ambush of demons led by Yami, the ruler of darkness. With each passing year, Orochi dined on another maiden from Kamiki Village on the annual festival. Before every festival, Amaterasu appeared around the village in the form of a white wolf. The villagers assumed her to be Orochi's familiar, naming her Shiranui. Eventually, Nagi fought Orochi, and through his combined efforts with Shiranui, he was able to seal Orochi away. Shiranui, however, died from poisoned wounds inflicted during the battle. Taken back to the village, she was hailed as a hero, and a statue was built in her honor. However, after her death, her Celestial Brush powers had scattered, leaving her drastically weakened, with only her original ability, Sunrise. Furthermore, the peoples' faith in the gods had dwindled, leaving her even weaker. The main story of the game begins one hundred years after Shiranui's death. When Nagi's descendant, Susano, removes the sword Tsukuyomi that had sealed Orochi away, Orochi wastes no time in taking over Nippon once again. Sakuya, the wood sprite, revived Amaterasu within the statue of Shiranui, giving her the Reflector Divine Retribution. Together with Issun, a loudmouth Poncle found within Sakuya's robe, Amaterasu sets off to revive the Guardian Saplings scattered across Nippon and restore the lands to their original beauty and remove evil's hold. Throughout her journey, Amaterasu is reunited with many of her powers, and regains people's faith in the form of Praise. Eventually, Amaterasu, with the help of Susano, manages to destroy Orochi. She then continues her journey through Nippon, regaining more of her brush techniques, and further restoring people's faith and the lands. Finally, she finds herself in Kamui at the Ark of Yamato. Boarding it with Waka, she finds herself fighting previously defeated bosses, including Orochi. Then, she finally faces off against her archenemy, Yami. With the aid of all the people she met in the form of prayers, her power is fully restored and she is able to vanquish him. She and Waka then return to the Celestial Plain to restore it, and finally bring peace and harmony back to the world. Ōkamiden Other appearances ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Amaterasu appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its updated version. Issun appeared as part of Amaterasu's model, he also speaks for her. Amaterasu's Marvel Comics rival is Thor. Asura's Wrath She makes a cameo appearence during the prologue of episode 11 in Asura's Wrath. Worlds Unite Amaterasu and Issun were featured in Archie Comics' Worlds Unite crossover with several other Capcom and Sega series, taking place in the Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man comics. Trivia * While Amaterasu is referred to in the Japanese and European version of Ōkami as a female, the North American version never states Amaterasu as a specific gender. Some characters, however, will refer to Amaterasu in either a feminine or masculine method, but neither are shown to be correct nor incorrect. Because of this, there were originally some debate over Amaterasu's gender. Ōkamiden officialy confirms Amaterasu's gender as female, thus ending the dispute. *While Amaterasu (when endowed with ink power) is seen by the player with red markings, cloud-like fur on her shoulders, and weapons on her back, most of the human characters in the game only see her as a plain white wolf; some believe Amaterasu to be the reincarnation of Shiranui (her previous incarnation that fought Orochi 100 years prior to the present in Ōkami), and do not recognize her spiritual nature. * One of the Chihuahuas in the Chihuahua race featured in the 3D beat em' up game God Hand (another Capcom game developed by Clover Studio) is named after Amaterasu. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. External Link *[[w:c:okami:Amaterasu|Amaterasu's article at the Ōkami wikia]] Category:Characters Category:Okami Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Human Characters